twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Gifted humans
Throughout the Twilight series, gifted humans are humans who manifest special abilities, qualities, personality traits or strong desires before they are turned into vampires. After they are turned, that ability or desire will likely magnify into a supernatural talent. The more clearly it manifests in human form, the more powerful it becomes in vampire form. Notable gifted humans Such humans have made numerous appearances. Among such characters, most prominent is Bella Swan. Over the course of Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse, no vampire is shown to be able to affect her with a mental gift, due to her own raw, natural mental shield. Her father, Charlie Swan, manifests a similar power, though it works less effectively. * Edward Cullen had been able to read people as a human. As a vampire, it evolved into an ability to read people's minds. * Alice Cullen was gifted with weak but predictable visions before becoming a vampire. Her visions weren't always certain, but at times she could see very clearly. After becoming a vampire, her visions were heightened and allowed her to see the future much more clearly, though it still had flaws. * Jasper Hale was very charismatic as a human and he was able to persuade others to think his way. After Maria changed him, his charismatic nature became a supernatural talent that allowed him to feel and influence the feelings of those around him. * Jane and Alec, who were to be burned at the stake for witchcraft, manifested unclear powers to the people around them while they were still humans. They were able to bring fortune to those who treated them nicely and misfortune to those who treated them otherwise. Aro was told of the twins' latent potential and hoped to change them when they were older. He was forced to change them sooner than expected, as their village condemned them to burn at the stake. By experiencing the burning pain, the twins' powers took manifested form - Alec focused on escaping the pain while Jane wanted others to feel it. After they became vampires, their powers made them the most valuable members of the Volturi guard. * James was a skilled and powerful hunter as a human. After he was transformed, this skill manifested a powerful sensory that allowed him to detect his prey's moves and track them down. * Victoria's abusive human life trained her to sneak and hide from her pursuers. After she became a vampire, this self-preservation turned into a power that allowed her to sense danger and evade it. * Benjamin, an Egyptian vampire introduced in Breaking Dawn, was also known to be an extraordinarily gifted human due to his power to control the elements, as this prompted Amun to change him. Maggie, an Irish vampire introduced in Breaking Dawn, was born with the ability to determine whether someone was lying, which manifested much more sharply after she was changed by Siobhan. * Alistair was a skilled hunter as a human. By becoming a vampire, his skill turned into a power to feel a gravitational pull to whatever he seeks. * Fred despised being around people and became emotionally and physically distant. As a vampire, his distance became a power to repel people. * Didyme, Marcus's deceased wife, had the dormant ability to influence others with happiness. After she was changed, it manifested much more clearly. Whoever was with her, was always influenced by her happy aura. * Kate was trained to be a bodyguard. As a vampire, her desire to protect became a power to shock people. * Claud had a strong devotion to protecting his sister and others from harm as a human. After he became a vampire, this protection turned into his power to make persuers feel extremely weakened. * Bradley Hale never allowed others to see the 'real' him when he was a human. After he was turned, he was able to turn himself invisible * Joseph was born with phychic abilities to sense certain things about others, which manifested much more sharply into his power to detect anything * Patrick was able to sense what others feared as a human. When he was turned, his power became his instinctive power to see what people fear * Prewett was good at dealing with the attitudes of others when she was human. As a human, this characteristic turned into her power to change anothers personality * Mickey had problem with his anger and as a vampire manifest into his berserker rage Category:Special Abilities